Hachimitsu
by Kaoruhana
Summary: A patch of weeds that are sometimes considered lucky brought them together. He saw her hunched over looking for them like a child, she saw him gazing at her crouched form in curiosity. And thus they met looking for "Hachimitsu."
1. The clover patch

**Hachimitsu is what happens when my crazy mind decides to take the ending scene from Honey and Clover and make a story. Those of you who have read the manga or watched the anime might understand the beginning situation a bit more or relate to it more. However this story will be different. While I have drawn inspiration from Honey and Clover, it's not what the story revolves around. in fact, I think the next chapter of this story will revolve around the saying "Pass the peace please."- something off of one of my many tote bags. And who doesn't agree that it would be quite interesting to meet a "hot guy" the same way Kaoru meets Kenshin in this story?  
**

**As usual this is a KxK story and I have hinted at AxM and SxM too. **

**Now without further ado, here is**_** Hachimitsu

* * *

**_

Kaoru huffed as she made her way to her house. She deserved to treat herself today she decided considering the fact that she had done a beautiful job with her new make ends-meet work, if she said so herself. Giving herself an imaginary pat on the shoulder she made her way to the grocery store. There were three ingredients she needed for the special treat she was going to make: two of which were found in the store. Granted, the so called treat wasn't a treat, just a happy comfort food.

Kaoru made her way into the grocery store hoping to find the jar of honey she needed along the fifth aisle. Finding it, she continued her shopping. Making her way along, Kaoru came across the breads and picked the same brand as always Sunbeam. She had been used to the company from her childhood and she needed exactly this bread to make sure that her mom's recipe turned out perfect. Kaoru scuffled along to the checkout, smiling as she recognized the face behind the cash register.

"Yahiko." She acknowledged handing him the items. He returned her with a nod before scanning her items and bagging them. Picking up the purchased items, Kaoru decided to stop by the park on the way home to gather the missing ingredient.

A sigh passed her lips as she set her bag down on the bench situated next to a lovely clover patch in the heart of the park. As she began digging through the clover patch searching for the elusive four leaf clovers she felt a shadow near her. Startled, Kaoru looked up meeting the face of a redhead. He was short, had a long mane of beautiful red hair tied in a low ponytail, and looked as though he was on his way home from work.

Kaoru stood up, hastily wiped her hands on her pants, and smiled.

"Um hi."

"Hi." The redhead's gaze wandered to the clover patch. "Were you looking for something?" She blushed as she thought about the answer. It was kind of awkward telling random strangers she needed four leaf clovers for a recipe.

"Kind of." She answered looking down at her hands. Kaoru shuffled her feet and was taken by surprise again as the redheaded stranger set his stuff down on the bench alongside her bag.

"I'll help. Do you mind?" Kaoru blinked a few times confused before nodding no. She squatted down, the redhead following suit, and promptly realized that she hadn't told the man what she was looking for.

"Erm, I'm looking for four leaf clovers."

"Ah," the redhead nodded as he began searching and starting up a conversation. "Is there a reason you're looking for the clovers?" Kaoru sighed deciding to state her reasons to the man next to her.

"Um, it's for a recipe."

"I see." The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as Kaoru wondered why she'd even accepted the man's help. After a half hour the pair managed to find five four leaf clovers which Kaoru assured were more than enough. She thanked the man profusely when finished and made her way home.

Unlocking her door, Kaoru's eyes immediately landed on the blinking answering machine. She quickly made her way over and replayed the message from Sano urging her to call him back. Kaoru decided to do so as she brought her groceries to the kitchen along with a handkerchief. (When she'd realized that she had nothing to take the clovers home in, the stranger had handed her his handkerchief.)

"Hello?" A strong masculine voice called from the other end after a few rings. She had now unpacked her ingredients and was sorting them out on the counter.

"Hey Sano."

"Jou-chan! You got my message!"

"Yes I did." She paused waiting for Sano's elaboration and gave a lethargic smile when it came.

"You know that nurse I met a while back, Megumi?" Kaoru answered affirmatively recognizing that this was the nurse so often heard about in her best friend's stories. "She finally agreed to go out with me."

"Uh huh." She mumbled as she put on the speaker phone and started boiling a pot of water on the stove.

"But the catch is she wants to make it a double date." Knowing where the conversation was going, Kaoru racked her brain for excuses and found none. Giving up, she waited for Sano's question.

"So uh, do you mind coming?" Briefly, she wondered just what this nurse would look like before giving in to Sano's pleas.

"Sure. So who's my date?"

"Megumi's bringing a friend. Some guy named Himura." Kaoru bit her lip wondering once again if this was a good idea. It's too late now, she decided, I already promised him.

"So where is this date?" She questioned dropping the clovers into the boiling water and swiftly pulling them out before draining any excess water.

"The Akabeko." Kaoru smiled. She knew the owner of the restaurant along with Sano and was glad that she was meeting Megumi in a place she was comfortable in.

"Time and date?" She asked turning off the stove and making her way to the messy bulletin board conveniently located in the kitchen.

"Friday at seven?"

"Sure." Kaoru marked down the details on her board before ending her conversation with Sano. She turned back to her kitchen and finished preparing her rather unhealthy dinner. Kaoru desperately needed a social life and even she was willing to admit she'd take Sano's offers now just to get out.

Grumbling still at her pathetic life nearly two hours later, she climbed into bed.

* * *

* * * * *

Kenshin watched the woman walk away after thanking him profusely. Truthfully, he'd only stopped out of curiosity. Finding a grown woman bent over a clover patch wasn't something he normally expected on his daily after work walk.

Shaking his head, Kenshin continued walking till he reached his car. He got in and drove home. Once inside his fairly small house he walked to the blinking phone and realized that he had a missed call from Megumi. Megumi had been a good friend of his ex-wife and was actually one of the few friends he had today who knew about his past. He called Megumi, shrugging out of his coat and throwing it on the sofa before taking a seat next to it.

"Hi Ken-san." Kenshin expected the curt tone of Megumi, tinged with politesse and sarcasm.

"Hi Megumi." It had been a long day and deciding to help the strange woman hadn't helped any. Right now the redhead desperately wished that Megumi would hurry up so that he could sleep quicker. Lucky for him, it seemed Megumi was in a hurry as well.

"So that idiot who keeps asking me out finally made me agree to go on a double date with him and we both agreed to bring someone." She rambled all at once.

"So-" Kenshin trailed waiting for clarifications.

"He's bringing a girl, his best friend," He didn't miss the hint of jealousy in Megumi's voice, "and I was wondering if you'd join us." He knew Megumi was subtly hinting at him to move on and sighed. Perhaps it was time. Hoping he wouldn't regret the decision later, he agreed.

"Wonderful meet us at seven Friday at the Akabeko." Before he could ask anything further she'd hung up, leaving Kenshin pinching the bridge of his nose willing for an oncoming headache to go away. Unfortunately, he realized, it looked like it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Grumbling, Kenshin walked to the kitchen and decided to pull out the ramen he kept for days like this when he was essentially too tired to do anything else. Repeatedly pinching the bridge of his nose, he successfully finished preparing his dinner and managed to scarf it down in ten minutes. Grabbing a glass of water he downed a Tylenol and climbed into bed.

* * * * *

The next morning, Kenshin walked into work feeling better but instantly regretted when he saw his father figure sitting outside his office.

"Good morning." He grunted in greeting to the older man leading him inside the office. Kenshin worked as an architect in his own firm which he shared with four others: Soujiro Seta, Misao Makimichi Aoshi Shinamori and his brother Kamatari Shinamori. Taking a seat behind his desk he turned to Hiko motioning for him to go ahead with his request.

"I'm retiring. Find yourself a new pottery provider." Kenshin did a double take and moments later a yell resounded through the office building.

"What!?"

"I'm retiring in two weeks. Find yourself someone else in that time."

"But who?" Kenshin sputtered looking at the man who was relaxing comfortably in front of him.

"Ask that Seta kid." Hiko suggested after Kenshin had calmed a bit. "He told me he knows a good friend who makes her own pottery." Kenshin, having stood up at Hiko's proclamation, now sat back down in his desk.

"Yes that's a good idea. Can you call Soujiro into my office for a second?" Hiko nodded standing up and taking his leave. Kenshin was left alone in his thoughts for a while before he heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see the ever smiling Soujiro.

"Wanted to see me Boss?"

"Hiko's retiring."

"Oh, that's a surprise." Soujiro stated approaching the desk.

"We need a replacement, do you think-" The redhead trailed off looking at Soujiro hesitantly hoping that his young colleague would understand where he was getting at.

"You want me to ask Kaoru-chan?" Kenshin sighed putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Soujiro. I really need someone to fill in the orders we get from Arimoto." Soujiro placed a bright smile on his face gently patting his boss's shoulder.

"I'll ask her to come in today?"

"But Soujiro are you sure?" The redhead asked. As much as he needed the order filled he knew that calling someone in the middle of the workday for an interview wasn't the nicest thing to do.

"Kaoru-chan won't mind. She just needs to leave before four so she can make it to the dojo in time." Kenshin wanted to probe further but decided against it and thanked Soujiro again as he began thinking of the days tasks.

Aoshi and Misao were completing a model for the Arakawa building and Kamatari was going with Soujiro later to secure a deal with Arimoto considering a new museum. He stood up and made his way to where Misao and Aoshi were.

Misao was finishing some blueprints and Aoshi was going over the ones done to make sure they met specifications. Kenshin walked in and Misao immediately snapped up.

"Himura!" She yelled dropping her work on the table. "What were you screaming about before?"

"Hiko gave us two weeks to find a new potter." He picked up the blueprints next to Aoshi and sighed realizing that he had to interview this girl if she showed up.

"But Arimoto's order?" Misao questioned as she picked up her work.

"Soujiro's getting someone that can hopefully help us." Kenshin took a seat finding no defaults in the blueprints. Seconds later Soujiro walked in with a smile on his face.

"Ne, boss, it's ok with Kaoru-chan. What time should she come over?" Kenshin put down the blueprints seeing as how there was nothing left to be done before answering.

"Can she come right now?" Soujiro quickly spoke on the phone before affirming the visit.

"She'll be here soon." Kenshin nodded making his way to his office. He sat down at his desk and began shuffling through papers coming across a post-it-note reading Call Saito. He called the man dreading the call as soon as he finished dialing.

Saito just happened to be the manager of the construction firm that supported Kenshin's firm. While Saito was a prick he knew how to get the work done and thus was the one person Kenshin trusted with his jobs.

"Hello Himura." A voice drawled on the other end of the phone.

"Saito. How are you?"

"Great you?" Saito's sarcasm could be sensed over the phone along with his animosity.

"Likewise." Kenshin gritted his teeth at the man before waiting for Saito to continue.

"Are the blueprints ready for the Arakawa building? We're almost done with the Nara hospital in Yokohama."

"Almost." Kenshin shuffled through papers coming up with the information on the hospital knowing he would have to visit the site soon. "You can come by later today and look at them."

"All right. I'll call you before I come over."

"Hmm." Kenshin grunted hearing voices at the entrance to the building. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Saito hung up and Kenshin sighed happy that he had at least for now averted Saito's sarcasm. He stood up and walked into the hallway shocked at what he saw.

Soujiro stood next to a woman- the same strange woman from yesterday, and he was introducing her to everyone. Aoshi stood to the side, but Misao and Kamatari were all over her trying to get to know her better. The girl looked up and opened her mouth in surprise.

"You!"

* * *

* * * * *

Kenshin blinked before smiling at her.

"Er nice meeting you again." To say Kaoru was shocked was an understatement. She was quite embarrassed. This was the same man who had helped her yesterday when she was searching for the clovers. Making her way over, she bowed politely before introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya." Kenshin bowed back introducing himself and leading her to his office. Once situated, he began.

"Kaoru-dono, has Soujiro told you why we called you here?" Kaoru shook her head and Kenshin nodded continuing. "Our potter is retiring in two weeks and our leading clients always request some interior design services so we are currently looking for someone to fill in the role."

"But what kind of things do I have to do?"

"We've usually designed vases and pots or decorative bowls." He stood up and walked to a filing cabinet pulling out a folder from one of its drawers. "Here are some examples. While I know that you cannot replicate Hiko's designs I think this might provide you with an idea."

Kaoru gratefully took the folder and began flipping through its contents. There were many designs that she felt she could replicate but knew that hers would lack the smoothness found in Hiko's designs. Putting the folder aside she decided it was her turn to talk.

"Is that all?"

"No," Kenshin stated standing by his desk, "we need an answer soon. In a few weeks we have to fill in an order of forty designs and I'd like to inform you that it's 2000 yen per design piece." Kaoru let out a gasp. She made enough yen a month to get by but with the money from this job she could stop worrying extensively over her expenses. Ever since leaving her last job because of her manager Enishi she had been forced to pull money from her savings. Taking a deep breath Kaoru knew the answer she had to make.

"I accept the offer." Kenshin stared at the woman clearly surprised. He hadn't expected her to take the position so quickly.

"Are you sure?" He asked making sure she had time to mull things over.

"I need a job seeing as how my last one ended rather unexpectedly and this one seems promising." Kenshin dumbly nodded as she accepted.

"All right. Let's see, when can you begin the work? I'd like you to meet Arimoto-san so that you know what he would like designed." Kaoru blinked before racking her brain for her schedule. She was fairly free these few days, and so spoke up.

"I'm free any morning. I just have to leave before four." Kenshin quirked an eyebrow at her statement since both Soujiro and her had both mentioned that certain fact.

"Is there a reason for that?" he asked curiosity taking over. Kaoru blushed slightly before answering.

"I teach kendo at my father's old dojo- a little on the outskirts of town." The redheaded boss nodded his head, curiosity satisfied for the time being, before continuing with his conversation.

"Tomorrow morning Arimoto-san is free. Perhaps you could join us for breakfast?" The raven haired woman blinked.

"Us?"

"Yes, Arimoto-san and I are going to breakfast, perhaps you could join us?" Kaoru sputtered trying to come up with a reasonable answer. She wanted to refuse but she didn't know if she should.

"Um, if I say yes?'

"I'll pick you up and you just have to worry about pleasing Arimoto-san." Kaoru bit her lip trying to decide. Finally she accepted the offer.

"Yes, I'll take you up on it but are you sure?" She was nervous and she didn't want to screw up now.

"I'm sure." Kenshin smiled holding out his hand and Kaoru shook it. "So where exactly do you live? Near the park I presume?"

"Um yeah, do you know where Tashikawa Street is?"

"Yeah." That was coincidentally the same street he lived on.

"There's that gray apartment building on the right, and I live in 4-B. Just knock and the landlord should let you in."

Kenshin nodded inwardly wondering why after all this time he never realized that the woman lived across the street from him. After discussing a few more things, such as when he would be by to pick her up in the morning, Kenshin escorted her out but asked one last question before she left.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly did you do with those clovers?"

"It's a secret." She whispered as she left the office leaving the redhead with a knowing smile. Kenshin looked after her and shook his head; she was refreshing company, something he didn't mind after those years in solitude. And Kenshin thought, I'm happy she took my job offer.

* * *

**So what do you think? I loved writing this story, nearly falling head over heels in love with it ^_^ Actually, I just like the situation, even though it's just a mix of Honey and Clover and my own crazy mind. But tell me what you think and I'd be more than glad to read the suggestions.**

**Thanks **

**Kaoruhana ^_^**

**By the way, I know I haven't written in a while, getting used to college is interesting. I feel like I've finally settled in though. My roommate and I are best friends already and I've had so much fun! **

**Midterms have finally finished as well and fall break is coming soon, so I hope to update then :)  
**


	2. Katas

**Hi, sorry this is so late...it's been in the making for 2 months actually. It's been a crazy semester and Spring Break has been just what I needed, but I want to get this up before leaving again. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**poems2songs- thanks a lot for your review :) This is going to go slow at first, and then I think I'll pick up the pace. So sorry but the date's not there yet!**

**kokoronagomu- thanks a lot :) Kaoru is a lovely lady and I like the fact she's not one but many things.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Katas

Kaoru opened her door the next morning to see Kenshin ready to go. She blushed, letting him in and hastily grabbing her bag, keys, portfolio and purse while slipping on her coat and shoes. She didn't expect Kenshin to arrive so early and now felt embarrassed by the fact that he had to see her in her unkempt state.

"Sorry," She murmured as she locked her door, "I didn't expect you to come a few minutes earlier."

"It's okay." Kenshin muttered feeling stupid. He had to admit that he had been curious this morning about his newest colleague and now felt highly ashamed of pushing his workaholic attitude onto her. As they walked down the stairs and to his car the two were lost in their thoughts, or at least he was until Kaoru's sudden yell snapped him out of them.

"Do I need to grab anything?" she asked stopping at the foot of the stairs. "I have some pictures from my portfolio in this folder," she indicated the folder she held in her hands, "but I can grab something else." Kenshin blinked, confused for a chance few moments before shaking his head.

"You're fine. Arimoto won't mind so you can relax Kaoru." Kaoru relaxed a bit as told but still remained nervous. She got into Kenshin's car and fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt until Kenshin turned on the radio.

"Bach." She commented as his "Allemande" started playing. Kaoru felt herself relax; she'd always been a big proponent of classical music and thoroughly enjoyed it. She knew that Kenshin had just meant for her to relax and couldn't have possibly known just how much this music helped.

"Thank you." She stated as he turned onto a side street. "Could you tell me what I might be designing for?" Kenshin was a bit surprised at her change in attitude but answered her question.

"It's a museum. We're hoping to pull in a few pieces at the opening foyer and maybe around the gift shop."

"Would these be more modern and eclectic in taste or different in the sense that they would pull from traditional themes and pieces?"

Kenshin was surprised at her questions. She clearly had an idea of what to do and he wondered if she had previously worked in the same job before.

"Arimoto is going to tell us that today." Kenshin stated turning onto a side street and parking in front of a restaurant that seemed out of place. In a street littered with houses and apartment buildings the restaurant stood out like a thistle in a patch of clovers. The redhead left the car and Kaoru followed suit, still slightly nervous about meeting Arimoto.

Walking into the restaurant, Kaoru was met with the delightful scent of soba and miso. The food reminded her of the home-cooked food she ate when she was a little girl. She felt at ease, and slightly nostalgic, as she remembered her mother attempting to teach her make miso soup. Shaking herself clear of the nostalgia she followed Kenshin to a table that was already occupied by who she guessed was Arimoto.

Arimoto was a commanding man. He had started his career in the real-estate field nearly forty years ago. He had survived the economic bust that occurred in the 80's and still managed to keep his real-estate empire in Tokyo. Nowadays, he had decided to lay low, he was only taking a few projects every year and he planned on retiring soon. As he saw Kenshin and his colleague make their way over, the corner of his eyes crinkled in a smile.

"How are you Himura?" Arimoto took in the girl standing next to his long time business partner. She had fiery blue eyes and a headstrong look that made him wonder what she was like. The two took a seat and Kenshin answered his question.

"I've been fine. And I suppose you are as well?" The elderly man's eyes crinkled again as he nodded his assent and turned to Kaoru.

"And may I say it's nice meeting you miss-" he stated holding out his hand.

"Kaoru Kamiya." she replied taking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you miss." He stated looking back to Kenshin. "Do you have the blueprints boy?"

* * *

Kaoru smiled proudly as she walked into work behind Kenshin. He had insisted that she meet and greet her new colleagues and she, after debating, had acquiesced. Arimoto-san had thoroughly enjoyed her work and she was glad. She was to create modern pieces for the museum- since it was apparently supposed to showcase modern art. He had requested ten pieces, four to be placed in the entryway- these would be large and on pedestals, while the other six would be used to accent the gift-shop.

Counting her money, Kaoru squealed inside her head as she realized that the job would give her 20,000 Yen to work with. With the other 30,000 coming from student fees at the dojo, that would be enough for her to maintain the dojo and not have to move out of her apartment. Coming to a stop, she scanned the room she was in for Soujiro and waved slightly when he caught her attention.

"How did it go?" he asked, coming up to her and giving a hug in greeting.

"Great." Kenshin stated moving so that he could look at the table stacked with new blueprints. "He commissioned 10 pieces." The office let out a cheer and Kaoru blushed as she received praise. Kamatari, taking charge, proposed a celebration.

"We need to loosen up. And I think the best way is to go to Hanabi's after work." Misao agreed wholeheartedly forcing Aoshi to go as well since he needed to make sure that the two got home safe. With years of knowing his fiancé he knew that leaving her alone with Kamatari in a bar was something that he definitely did not want to do.

Kaoru declined, knowing that she would be tired from Kendo and Kenshin shook his head. Today, he wanted to catch up with some friends. And he had yet to decide what to do with tomorrow's date. While he was nervous about going to dinner with Megumi, he was silently glad that he had started to put Tomoe into a separate corner of his heart and was opening up a new corner.

Kenshin motioned for Kaoru to follow him to his office and she followed him wondering what he wanted to discuss. Hadn't they already talked in the car? She made her way inside and shut the door as instructed.

"We need to discuss your payment." He stated taking a seat on the corner of his desk. "Arimoto will pay us in installments but if you need the money soon we can set it up so that your pay will arrive on the first Friday instead of the 3rd Friday."

"It's okay the way it is now. I don't need my paycheck immediately." Kenshin nodded his head and debated before his next suggestion.

"If you're going out, I could give you a lift. I'm heading towards the Tokyo outskirts to visit the Nara hospital construction site in Yokohama." She smiled but shook her head in a negative.

"I appreciate that, but I'm afraid I'm in the opposite direction." He gave her his assent opening the door and showing her to the entrance of the office building.

"I suppose we'll see you Monday?" the redhead questioned. "That'll give you time to give me tentative designs and then we can refine them and double-check with Arimoto on the pieces."

"Sounds perfect. I'll probably have the pieces done in two to three months though, how long will the construction take?"

"Up to six months. I think the hospital might want some pieces though, so you won't be entirely free."

"I see." Kaoru grabbed her shoes, slipping them on and turned to look outside. Sometime during the course of the morning it had begin to become overcast and she hoped that it wouldn't start raining on her walk home.

"Thank you." She stated turning to Kenshin one last time before stepping out the door. Kenshin watched her retreating form until she disappeared wondering why she fascinated him. Shaking his thoughts he turned back and walked inside the office to see everyone busy with their respective duties. Sighing, he decided to call Saito to check on the hospital proceedings.

* * *

Kaoru arrived at the dojo ready to practice her katas. She had been stressed this past week and today she finally had some free time before her students arrived to let herself flow into her katas and unwind. Picking up her bokken she smiled feeling the wood in her hands.

To Kaoru, the dojo was one of the few things she had left that connected her with her late father and she relished in it. Streching first, so she wouldn't tire her muscles, she reached her arms up and elongated her body, feeling her spine match her movements. After going through some more stretches to get her muscles ready, she picked her bokken.

Kaoru flowed effortlessly into the katas that she had been perfecting since she was a little girl. She danced with the movements, feeling the bokken move as her body commanded and enjoying the rush, the exhilaration it provided. This was one of the best things about kendo to her- the ability to command and force her body into a graceful set of movements that showcased power but were carefully measured.

She continued, not noticing she had an audience until she heard the sound of a bokken rapping against the wall. Looking up, she saw Yahiko. Yahiko was a boy that her father had adopted and someone who she trusted as her own brother. He took care of the dojo in her stead and she paid for him, offering him something to survive by other than his income from working at his girlfriend's café.

"What's up?" Yahiko asked, though there was a hidden meaning behind his words: _what's gotten you worked up enough that you need to let out some steam?_

"Work." Kaoru answered truthfully, resting for a moment. "Just had a lot to take in regarding the new job."

"The one Soujiro got you?" Yahiko was never subtle with his words, he was blunt and demanding but at times that attitude gave way to a caring nature. Yahiko was severely protective of Kaoru and to see that she was in a new job made him happy since he considered anyone better than Enishi. However, he also wanted his sister to know that she didn't need to work herself endlessly for him.

"Yes that one." She stated grabbing a sip of water from the water bottle she had left to the side. "The managers nice and I really like the people. I got commissioned today for ten pieces, but I'm wondering if that will be enough. And then, Sano set me up for something tomorrow so I'm going to leave early." She eyed the water bottle in her hands.

"There's just been a lot of stuff this week and I needed some time to calm myself down." Yahiko nodded moving slightly.

"Classes start soon. Take a break while I start them and then come join." Kaoru nodded moving so that he could begin teaching the lessons and making her way to the courtyard.

She was able to process things more rationally after performing some katas. Tomorrow, she would just take things as they came and then move on from there. Saturday she would tackle the proof s, something she hated to do since it took so much time. Then perhaps she would see if Tokio needed some help in the Flower shop and might offer her some. For now though, she mused, as the dojo's students started strolling in, it would help if she cleared her mind. Moving, she followed her students catching Yahiko's attention and shooting him a smile.

Nearly three hours later, she rolled her shoulders back and took a deep calming breath. What she wanted right now was a nice warm bath and then perhaps later a good hearty meal. She considered stopping by the restaurant that Kenshin had taken her to this morning but couldn't remember the directions so she decided to stop by somewhere that seemed good and grab dinner. She was a terrible cook and she knew that so she rarely ate food made by herself- rather she remained a consistent visitor to restaurants that she preferred. Sighing, she bid goodbye to Yahiko and grabbed her bags to finish her day.

* * *

**So what do you think? I like that we see more Kaoru in this chapter and I hope that Arimoto's presence showed through. **

**Anyway please review :)  
**

**Thanks **

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


End file.
